Field
The described technology generally relates to display devices and methods of driving the display devices.
Description of the Related Technology
A display device can convey visual information to its users. Examples of display devices include cathode ray tube displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays, plasma displays, and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays. Due to various reasons such as characteristics of a display device or imbalance of pixels generated in a process, optical compensation can be applied to image data.